In vehicles, various airbag devices are mounted, for example a drier seat airbag device and a curtain airbag device. In FIG. 2 and paragraphs 0048 to 0051 of Patent Document 1, a technique is disclosed in which, upon a slight lap crash, a driver seat airbag and a curtain airbag are inflated and also a sub-chamber provided in the curtain airbag is inflated to receive a head of a passenger rushed into a gap between the curtain airbag and the driver seat airbag.
In FIG. 8 and paragraphs 0061 to 0067 of Patent Document 2, a technique is disclosed in which, upon a slight lap crash, a driver seat airbag is first inflated and then a second airbag portion provided in a curtain airbag is inflated more toward a passenger relative to the driver seat airbag, thereby receiving a head of the passenger (driver).
In FIG. 9 and paragraphs 0080 to 0084 of Patent Document 2, a technique is disclosed in which the second airbag portion of the curtain airbag is inflated to be packed between a first airbag portion of the curtain airbag and the driver seat airbag, thereby receiving the head of the driver.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2014-37159
[Patent Document 2] WO 2012/111073